Intoxicated
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: un sabado Charlie salió de pesca, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando en su casa..  inspirada en "Toxic" de B.S.


__

~Soy adicta a ti, a tu cuerpo, a tu escencia. No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo~

todos los personajes son creación de Stephanie Meyer, no pretendo robarme su historia

Inspirada en "Toxic" de Britney Spears

basada en los últimos meses de Bella como humana

esta novela no tiene una tematica apropiada para niños pequeños o preadolescentes, abstenerse y esperar a tener de 15 a 17 años para poder leerla sin generar un trauma psicologico permanente en el lector

* * *

**_INTOXICATED_**

_BELLA POV_

_With a taste of your lips I__'__m on a ride you__'__re toxic, I__'__m slipping under_

Oía la vieja canción de Britney Spears y solo sentía unos labios marmolados rozar lentamente, suavemente cada centímetro de mi piel. Sentía como mis latidos se iban acelerando cada vez mas, como su cuerpo y el mío cada vez estaban mas juntos, aferrandonos el uno al otro, como si nunca quisiéramos separarnos.

Había algo en esa perfección andante que me enloquecía, que lograba ruborizarme con solo una mirada, un roce en mi mejilla, con una palabra al oído...

_I__'__m addicted to you, don__'__t you know that you__'__re toxic? _

Agradecí al cielo que ese sábado mi padre se fuera de pesca con Billy Black, porque de lo contrario, si nos hubiera encontrado así no solo le habría prohibido a Edward volver a pisar la casa, si no que me habría mandado al polo sur..o incluso a plutón, con tal de que no lo volviera a ver, de que esto no se repitiera jamás..

Pero no debía preocuparme en ese momento, aquí estaba, acorralada… contra una pared… sin pensar, ni razonar… solo disfrutaba el _tenerlo _junto a mi, lo mas cerca posible…

Sentir sus manos recorrer toda mi espalda, apretar mi cintura para que, aunque quisiera, no pudiera escapar

Pero ¿quien querría escapar en un momento así? ¿en un momento tan… perfecto… tan excitante?

_& I Love what you do, don__'__t you know that you__'__re toxic_

Adoraba estos momentos, los momentos en los que nadie mas existía, solo nosotros, el león y la oveja, realizando un ritual tan antiguo como la humanidad, pero que para nosotros era lo mas nuevo del mundo, lo mas placentero que alguna vez viví.

El sobre mí, y después un giro, yo sobre él, uniéndonos en cuanta forma era posible

Me tenía aferrada a su cuello, a la altura de su cincelada barbilla, mientras que el se aferraba a mi cintura, obligándome a permanecer en un constante choque contra su abdomen

No me di cuenta cuando fue el momento en el que ambos habíamos quedado sin ropa alguna, lo único que nos cubría era una sábana de mi cama, testigo de una obra que Edward y yo estábamos realizando

_Slowly, it__'__s takíng over me_

Me sentía no solo desesperada, tenía ganas de gritar, pero no de desesperación… tener a Edward tan cerca de mí, tan "Natural" era algo innovador, refrescante, excitante e hipnotizante…

Su cuerpo hecho a mano perfectamente me enloquecía, y saber que en ese momento lo tenía solo para mí logró que mis hormonas se alocaran y enloquecieran más de lo que debían

A cada caricia, a cada beso sentía que lentamente me enamoraba más y más de él, hasta quedar tan hostigada de él que solo necesitara nuevamente de él

_A Guy like you should wear a warning_

Una simple adolescente humana con hormonas alocadas, eso es todo lo que era en ese momento, mientras que el… Edward era la perfección hecha humano… o más bien la perfección asemejando el físico de un humano. Realmente debería tener un letrero que dijera "Soy un vampiro sexy y pasional que obtiene lo que quiere. Si quieres mas información solo marca al 01 800 SOY SEXY y ahí obtendrás mas informes" por que manejar con tanta perfección era devastador..

La naturaleza beneficiaba enormemente a los vampiros, les había dado una belleza sobre humana y trágicamente perfecta. Pero la perfección del rostro de Edward era única: su pálida y fría piel, sus ojos brillantemente dorados, su pelo perfectamente alborotado y rebelde, era simplemente perfecto ante mis ojos.

_I__'__m addicted to you_

Me preguntaba como era que el siendo tan… perfecto aun me quería, o mas bien ¿como era posible que me deseara? Solo con ver a Alice o a Rosalie cualquier mujer sufriría de baja autoestima ¿Cómo lograba tener a Edward conmigo? '¿Cómo era posible que el provocara en mi tantos suspiros, tantos deslices y el no se diera cuenta?

De algo estaba segura: estoy total y locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen y cada parte de él me enloquecía. Simplemente era adicta a él, a si sonrisa, a su cabello, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a tenerlo siempre junto a mí, al contacto que tenían nuestros cuerpos cuando me abrazaba, cuando me besaba…

Si fuera posible no querría nunca soltarme ni separarme de él… pero aún era una humana.. Y peor, aun era menor de edad, no puedo irme de aquí libremente… no aún.

_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin__'__ now_

Todo lo que Edward me había estado negando por meses… esta me la pagaría.

Me había prohibido el mayor placer en la vida: tenerlo SOLO para mí, el tener su cuerpo unido a mí en una forma tan romántica como morbosa, en una forma tan humanamente básica y necesaria.

Me había prohibido lo único que anhelaba en esta vida: tenerlo a él.

Pero finalmente había cedido y me había dado lo único que deseaba, lo único que necesitaba, mi último deseo si en ese momento muriera.

Edward se había convertido en mi sol en la oscuridad, mi aire necesario para respirar, mi único destino, mi última coca cola en el desierto, en mi Apocalipsis: el saber que al tenerlo más cerca de mi se acercaba más el fin de esta experiencia, de esta unión física de los dos, que fue acompañada de besos en todo el cuerpo, de caricias incontables, de gritos y gemidos de alegría, de pelo que fue arrancado por placer, de múltiples gotas de sudor que me habían inundado y a la vez habían inundado el pétreo cuerpo de él, mi ángel, mi sol, mi Edward, era desesperante y deprimente, pero a la vez era esperanzador, pues existía la posibilidad (y deseaba que así fuera) que este movimiento agitado se repitiera en mas de una ocasión.

_I think I__'__m ready now_

Si en ese momento muriera, no solo moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro, moriría con la satisfacción mas grande que pude tener, con el mayor placer de la vida, con el conocimiento de que Edward Cullen, mi vampiro, mi ángel, mi David*****, había sido mío por al menos una tarde…

Pero desgraciadamente Tololo que comienza llega a su fin, y mi unión, mi danza, la única que verdaderamente había disfrutado llegó a su fin, minutos antes de que mi padre llegara.

-Bella ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué estas en cama?-me preguntó mi padre cuando me vio acostada en mi cama, cubierta por cobijas y un edredón

-no es nada, solo me di una ducha y tuve ganas de acostarme

-Bien, mmm… estaré abajo, me avisas cuando quieras cenar

-Ok, ya bajo

Mi padre se tragó mi historia, afortunadamente, sin la menor sospecha o idea de que ese sábado había tenido la mejor danza de mi vida, de que las paredes de mi cuarto habían sido testigos de un acto tan salvaje y excitante como romántico y tierno.

*****Haciendo referencia al David de Miguel Ángel.

* * *

Hola personitas hermosas!

ya se que piensan que soy una pervertida, pero juro que no soy pervertida

simplemente estaba oyendo musica normal y entonces mi reproducor puso "Toxic" pero en versión Glee Cast

y cuando la oí me empeze a imaginar esa canción aplicada a la vida real [por que en esa versión la canción suena muy seductora]

y recorde una parte de Eclipse

y empeze a escribir

y aqii esta el resultado

jeje

es bueno? malo? debería ir a una clinica de salud mental?

dejen sus reviews

noos leemos!

_**Alice Carlie Hallen/Sam**_


End file.
